Sick Days
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete! When Ryou gets sick, what does Bakura do?
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (sigh) unfortunately.

Bakura: But that still gives you free reign when you write.

Ruby-Moon Snape: Too true. Read and review.

Bakura – Yami Bakura

Ryou – Bakura

Marik – Marik

Malik – Yami Marik

(blah) means talking between yami and hikari

"blah" means speaking

'blah' means thinking

Authoress Note: There are some Japanese words in here, but anyone who's read other Yu-Gi-Oh fics should know what they mean. This story has implied slash. R/B Y/YY

"Sick Days"

Ryou woke up and sneezed.

(Aibou, are you all right?)

(Yeah. I'm all right.)

(Why don't I believe you?)

(Your paranoia is working overtime. I just need to get something to eat.)

(I still don't believe you so I'm tagging along.)

(Tagging along?)

(To school.)

Ryou rolled his eyes as he slipped on the Millennium Ring. (I saw that, Hikari.) Ryou fixed himself some pancakes and herbal tea for breakfast before heading out the door.

AT THE SCHOOL GATE

"Hey, Ryou!" Yugi called out.

"Hi, Yugi."

"Yo, Ryou!"

"Joey, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Ryou."

"Hi, Marik. I didn't know you were going to our school."

"Yeah, well Ishizu said it would be a good idea if we attended."

"We?"

"Yeah, my other half is in here." Marik motioned to the Millennium Rod. Yugi and Joey inched away slowly. Marik laughed. "Don't worry. He promised to behave."

The school bell rang and the friends parted ways.

TWO HOURS LATER…

The tomb robber sighed. He did NOT understand his hikari. Ryou was sick and should have stayed home, but didn't. At least he took the Ring with him. Bakura told Ryou that he would take over if Ryou got worse and his hikari agreed reluctantly.

And now, the tomb robber's head was spinning. How did his hikari do this everyday? (Aibou, what class is this?)

(Chemistry. It's a science.)

(How much longer will this torture last?)

(Another thirty minutes.)

Bakura groaned.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Ryou packed his books away and got up.

(Aibou, can I stretch my legs?)

(Make sure you're not seen by innocent bystanders.)

Bakura appeared in his _ghostly_ form and fell in step beside Ryou.

"Ryou! Hey, Ryou!" a voice called out.

Ryou turned around. "Hello, Yugi. What's new?"

Yugi caught up with Ryou and Bakura. "You looked a little pale this morning. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled.

"Liar," Bakura hissed.

"Oh, hi, Bakura. Almost didn't see you there."

"That was the point."

Just then, Yami appeared in his _ghostly_ form beside Yugi. "Oh wonderful. The Great Baka Pharaoh makes an appearance."

"Hello to you too, Tomb Robber." Yami smirked. "So, what brings you to school?"

"Ryou's health. I need and depend on him."

"And you love him," Yami added teasingly.

Blood rushed to Bakura's cheeks. "Yes," he whispered.

Just then, Joey ran up to the group. "Hey, Yugi, Yami! High-five!"

Yugi and Yami high-fived the blonde. "Hey, Joey," Yugi said.

Joey noticed the two white-haired teens. "Hey, Ryou, Bakura."

"Hello, Joey," Ryou greeted while Bakura remained silent.

"Hey, guys!" A new voice spoke up. The quintet looked over and saw Marik.

"Hey, Marik," Yugi and Joey chorused.

"Hello," Ryou put in.

"Hello, Tomb Keeper."

"Well, if it isn't the Pharaoh out to stretch his legs."

Everyone turned to stare at the psychopath. 'Malik? What are you doing out?" Marik asked.

"Is it wrong to want to stretch my legs, hikari-pretty?" At the sight of the _ghostly_ Malik, Yami put a protective arm around Yugi. "Relax, Pharaoh. I'm not going to harm your little hikari."

"You better not."

Ryou put a hand to his head.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Joey asked.

"I'm just a little dizzy and I've got a headache."

"Yeah, his name is Bakura." Marik laughed as the Tomb Robber glared at him.

"He's been good today. He-" Ryou trailed off when he suddenly fainted and he would've hit the floor if Joey didn't catch him.

"Ryou!" Yugi called out.

All the sudden, Ryou's hair became spikier and his eyes looked narrower. His eyes opened and he smacked Joey's hands away. "Get your hands off me you fool!" he hissed.

"Bakura! What did you do to Ryou?" Yami demanded.

"He's in his soul room resting. He was sick this morning but insisted to come to school. I tagged along in case something like this happened." Bakura stood up.

"So, now what?" asked Joey.

"I'm going home," Bakura said.

"You can't just go home. That puts a bad mark on Ryou's record, and the nurse won't let you leave since you aren't sick," Yugi put in.

"Do you think I care?"

"If you care enough about Ryou, then you'll stay," Marik shot back.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"You have to act like Ryou would. Quiet, shy, and polite," added Marik.

"Marik, he won't be able to last five minutes without trying to send someone to the Shadow Realm," Yami pointed out.

"Is that a bet Pharaoh?"

"If it is?"

"Then, I'll take it. I'll bet you I can act like Ryou for the rest of today.

"Deal. Starting now."

Bakura closed his eyes. 'What did I just get myself into?'


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Read and review! And now on with the fic!

"Sick Days"

He was in Hell. Actually, it was Ryou's literature class. The previous two hours had been a breeze. It had been study hall and then lunch. Now, he was stuck in a class where he had to take notes about an author he could care less about. 'My hand hurts! I can barely keep up with the teacher,' he thought as he wrote. 'Forget writing in English. I write faster in Egyptian.' So for the rest of the class, Bakura took the notes in Egyptian hieroglyphics.

When the bell rang, Bakura checked his hikari's schedule. 'Algebra? What's that?' he wondered as he walked into the room four doors down from Hell.

"Hey, Ryou," Yugi said, patting the desk to his left. Bakura sat down in that seat. Yugi leaned over and whispered," How's it been?"

Bakura leaned over and whispered one word, "Hell."

"It'll get better. We just have this last class to get through."

"And what is algebra?"

"It's math." At Bakura's confused look, he elaborated. "It has numbers, letters, and symbols." Yugi opened his book. "Like this."

Bakura looked at the open book. "Oh, that was the stuff Ryou was doing the other day. Looked complicated."

"It's not that bad." Yugi grinned.

"What are you so chipper about?"

"We're starting a new chapter today," Yugi said as the rest of the class filed in.

"Maybe it won't be too bad then," Bakura said before the teacher started class.

'I was wrong,' Bakura thought as he walked home with Ryou's bag full of books for homework. 'It was worse!'

He opened the door with Ryou's key, dumped the backpack in the living room, and headed upstairs. He reached the bedroom and stood next to the bed. He put his hands next to the Ring and concentrated. A solid Ryou appeared on the bed while a still solid Bakura stood next to the bed. 'I guess our bond has gotten strong enough for us both to remain solid.' He pulled the blanket up to Ryou's chest and went back downstairs.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Bakura had managed to finish the algebra homework and was frustrated. Not with the homework but with Ryou. He had woken up but barely ate anything.

The yami had just about had it. He snatched up the phone and dialed Yugi's number. 'He'll know what to do.'

The phone rang at the Turtle Game Shop and Yami answered, "Motou residence."

"Pharaoh, put your hikari on the phone!"

"Calm down, Tomb Robber!" Yami put the receiver to his shoulder. "Aibou, it's for you."

Yugi came running down the stairs. "Who is it, Yami?"

Yami held out the receiver, "Bakura."

Yugi took the receiver. "Hey, Bakura. What's up?"

"Can you come over here? I'm at a loss at what to do about Ryou's health. If I don't know what's wrong with him, then I won't know how to help him."

"All right. I'll be right there." Yugi hung the phone up. As he grabbed his jacket, he called out, "Yami, I'm going to Ryou's house to check on him. I'll be back soon."

"You better, Aibou. You haven't finished your homework."

"I know," Yugi said before going out the door. A half an hour later, he rang Ryou's doorbell.

Bakura opened the door. "Thank Ra you're here. He's upstairs."

Yugi entered the house and went up the stairs. He found Ryou's room with relative ease. When he went in, the white-haired boy opened his eyes. "Yugi, hi."

"Hey, Ryou. How do you feel?"

"Like Kaiba's Blue Eyes trampled over me."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. Is it true that Bakura went through school in my place?"

"Yes." Yugi felt Ryou's forehead. "Yikes! You're burning up!"

Ryou gave a hoarse laugh. "Heh, that's why I feel like this."

"Let's see. You have a fever, you're dizzy, your nose is running-"

"My throat is a bit sore and all I want to do is sleep."

"All right. Just make sure you drink a lot."

"Okay."

Yugi walked towards the door. Just as he exited the room, Ryou sneezed loudly and groaned, pulling a tissue out of the nearby box and laying it over his face. Yugi shook his head and was still shaking it when he got downstairs.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"He's got the flu."

"And that means what to me?"

"It means he has to be bedridden for seven days." Yugi winced in anticipation of the wrath of Bakura.

Bakura blinked a couple of times as this sunk in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Fin**


	3. Math Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters you may recognize.

Author's Note: Do not assume to get an idea of how to do algebra from this chapter. It is merely for fun. I didn't intend to write anymore on this fic, but everyone wanted more, so I came up with this lil chapter telling everyone what happened to poor Bakura during that math class he had with Yugi. Unless you reviewers give me ideas for what else I can write, this is it.

Translations:

Iie – no

Sensei-san – Mr. Teacher

Hai – yes

'Blah' means thoughts

"Blah" means dialog

"Math Class"

Bakura growled inwardly. He thought he had gotten the hang of this algebra stuff, but when the teacher had assigned a few in class questions, the Tomb Robber found out that he still didn't get it.

He leaned over to Yugi. "Yugi, how do you do this stuff?"

Yugi pulled his book over to the edge of his desk. "You solve for one of the letters first. Let's take the first one as an example. 9x + 2y – 72 0. Just one rule to remember. Whatever you do to one side of the equal sign you have to do to the other. So add 72 to both sides. The plus and minus cancel each other out so you are left with 9x + 2y 72. Divide by 9 now-"

"Mr. Motou, Mr. Bakura, is there a problem?"

"Iie, sensei-san. Ryou just had a question about one of the problems and didn't want to bother you," Yugi said.

"Is that true, Mr. Bakura?"

"Hai," Bakura agreed.

The answer seemed to satisfy the teacher and he moved one. However, Bakura didn't like the teacher's attitude very much. First he interrupted Yugi's explanation and then he practically glared at the two of them.

'He needs to be taught a lesson,' Bakura thought as he prepared to send the teacher to the Shadow Realm.

Just as he was about to open the Shadow Realm he heard Yami's voice say, "I win."

Bakura's growl was barely audible to Yami. Upon hearing the growl, Yami smirked. "Growl all you want, Tomb Robber. It doesn't change the fact that I won."

"I'll get you for this, Pharaoh, one day when you least expect it."

"I'll be waiting for that day, Tomb Robber."


	4. English Class

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

/blah/ means bond talking

'blah' means thoughts

"All right, class. We're going to have a short quiz over Robert Frost's poem 'Stopping By Woods on A Snowy Evening'." Groans accompanied the teacher's announcements. The teacher smiled and continued, "Don't worry. The quiz is open notes. After you complete the quiz, turn it in along with your notes, and then read other poems written by Robert Frost."

As the rest of the class breathed a sigh of relief, Bakura paled. Turn in his notes? The latter half was written in ancient Egyptian! He turned and looked at Marik. He mouthed, "Help me."

Marik smirked and mouthed back, "Too bad." He had seen what the Tomb Robber had done with his notes. 'I can't wait to see what the teacher's gonna do!'

Malik was reading his hikari's thoughts. He shook his head. 'Hikari-pretty.'

By this time, the teacher had finished passing the quizzes out. Bakura looked his quiz over. It was fifteen questions about Robert Frost and five about his poem.

'This'll be easy.'

Marik looked over at Bakura and noted his smug expression. 'He's not thinking of sending the teacher to the Shadow Realm, is he?'

Malik smirked. /That wouldn't be a bad idea, Hikari-pretty./

/DON'T CALL ME HIKARI-PRETTY/

/But it's so much fun, Hikari-pretty./

/Shut-up, Malik. I need to do this quiz./ Marik looked at his quiz. 'Now, question one…'

THIRTEEN AND A HALF MINTES LATER

Bakura picked up his quiz and notes. He brought them to the teacher's desk and his thoughts were running wild. 'What can I say that sounds like Ryou?' He put the quiz in the pile and slid the notes into their place.

"Mr. Bakura, wait."

Bakura stopped mid-step. 'What can I say?'

The teacher pulled his notes from their place. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, ma'am." 'What can I say?'

"Then what's this about?"

'What can I say? What can I say? What can – Perfect.' Inspiration had struck. "I'm studying ancient Egyptian in my free time and needed practice. I didn't think the notes would be turned in."

"All right. Just don't do it again." The teacher put a check mark on the notes and gave them back to Bakura. The Tomb Robber sat back down and sighed inaudibly.

Marik looked at him and mouthed, "Lucky."

"I know," Bakura mouthed back and opened his English book.


	5. Biology Class

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

Bakura walked into the Biology class and took a seat. Téa walked in and took a seat next to him. She sighed. "I didn't want to come to class today. We have to dissect a frog."

"Oh?" Bakura perked up at the word _dissect_.

"Yeah, all that blood and innards," Téa replied and shuddered. She turned to give her full attention to the teacher and missed the evil smirk that crossed Bakura's lips.

"Today, we are looking for the heart, the lungs, and other vital organs. Now, get with your partners while I pass out the supplies."

When the teacher mentioned the heart and lungs, Bakura was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. When the teacher said _partners_, the Tomb Robber stopped. 'Ra only knows what kind of pathetic human my hikari paired up with.' He saw Téa looking at him. 'Figures.'

"Well, c'mon. You picked me to be you partner." Téa tugged on his arm.

He swatted at her hand and hissed, "My _hikari_ picked you."

She ceased to pull on his arm. "Well, you're pretending to be Ryou, so you're my partner."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but followed Téa to a work station. The teacher passed out the frogs and the knives and scalpels. Téa took one look at the frog and hid behind Bakura's right shoulder. Her expression was one of disgust. Bakura's expression was also one of disgust, but for a different reason. It was because of the brunette's whimpering.

Then, Bakura's eyes glinted maniacally. He picked up the knife and proceeded to skin the frog. Knowing Téa's expression changed from disgust to horror, Bakura ceased skinning the frog half-way through. He stabbed both the knife and the scalpel into the frog's abdomen. Then, he opened the Shadow Realm a little and used its magic to shield the next trick from everyone except himself and Téa. He used the shadow magic to make the frog tap dance. It picked up the second scalpel that Bakura didn't use and used it like a baton, twirling and throwing it in the air while it tap-danced. After a couple of minutes of this, the frog accidently dropped the "baton." It tried to catch it, but the scalpel landed point down, impaling the frog's front left leg. Spotting the disgusted brunette, the frog jumped onto her shoulder. She stared at the frog in disgust. It kissed her cheek and made a face. Then, it pulled the scalpel out of its abdomen and stabbed itself in the eye. It took a leap from Téa's shoulder and landed with a thud in the tray on the work station.

Bakura made the invisible shield disappear. Téa turned green, clamped a hand over her mouth, and ran out of the classroom. Her destination was the nearest girls' bathroom. Bakura started laughing maniacally. He stopped mid-laugh when the teacher approached him.

"What is wrong with Ms. Gardner?" the teacher asked.

"She is a little disgusted with the idea of dissection."

"If she doesn't make it back before the end of class, she has to dissect a frog by herself." The teacher left Bakura to help another student.

Bakura smirked evilly and used shadow magic to lock Téa in the bathroom. Continuing to smirk, Bakura started to dissect his mutilated frog.


	6. World Civilizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

As he walked toward the classroom, a familiar head of blonde hair disappeared into the classroom.

'_Perfect_.' Bakura sighed. 'Just what I _always_ wanted. A class with Joey Wheeler.' When he entered the classroom, said blonde was talking to a couple guys Bakura didn't know. The Tomb Robber sat down and pulled out his textbook. 'What section would they be on?'

The teacher walked in and over to her desk. Joey walked over to his seat next to Bakura. The blonde pulled his textbook out of his bag. The second the book hit his desk Joey heard, "Hey, Wheeler."

The voice was so reminiscent of Kaiba's that it made Joey look up, but all he saw was Bakura looking at him. "What?"

"What section are we on?" Bakura whispered.

A really big cheesy grin crossed Joey's face. "Your favorite section."

A confused expression was evident on Bakura's face before the expression was replaced by one of understanding. "Really?"

"Yes. Ancient Egypt." Joey had another cheesy grin on his face.

'I actually might like this class,' Bakura thought as the teacher began class. He tuned the teacher out as he opened the textbook. He flipped to the section on Ancient Egypt and began reading. 'What is this? They're missing a _lot_ of information.' He pulled out a pen and started writing in the margins of the textbook.

Joey noticed this. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"There is a lot of missing information." Bakura whispered back.

Joey scanned the passages. "You're right. There's no mention of the pharaoh."

"Oh, that's true, but that's not what I was talking about." Bakura went back to writing in his book, so he missed Joey rolling his eyes at him.

About halfway through the class, the boy sitting behind Bakura began annoying him. The boy was batting Bakura's hair while saying, "You should cut your hair."

Bakura just ignored him, knowing that that's what Ryou would do. The boy kept batting Bakura's hair. After about seven minutes, the batting ceased, an action which caught the Tomb Robber's attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura saw the boy pull out a black and green lighter. Bakura smirked and opened the Shadow Realm a little.

Once he heard the lighter light, he waited about thirty seconds before making the flame go out. He could just imagine the look of confusion on the boy's face. Then, he heard the lighter ignite again and Bakura waited thirty second before making the flame go out via shadow magic. He heard the lighter ignite for the third time and he used shadow magic to make the fire spread to the boy's hands. An ear-piercing scream interrupted the teacher's lecture. The entire class turned and looked at the boy. The Tomb Robber doused the fire with shadow magic before he closed the Shadow Realm.

"Go to the nurse, so she can teat your burns," the teacher told the boy.

Bakura got a look at the burns before the boy left the classroom. They were perfect first-degree burns. As the boy left the room, Joey whispered to Bakura, "That was mean!"

The whispered response was "No. That was funny."


	7. Study Hall Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what Bakura does.

Note: I only write what Bakura tells me. If he leaves something out or neglects to tell me something then I can only try to fit it in where relevant!

Marik is the good/hikari Marik

Malik is the evil/yami Marik

'blah ' means thought

'This is boring,' Bakura thought. He was sitting in what could be considered study hall (but no studying was happening!) with Seto Kaiba. 'I am tired of being _nice_. I need to cause some havoc.' Then, Bakura caught sight of one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his pocket. An evil gin crossed his face as he slipped the card out of Kaiba's pocket. Being the former King of Thieves made it easy for Bakura to do this.

Then, he opened the Shadow Realm a little to use the shadow magic to have a teacher's voice come over the intercom. "Ryou Bakura, report to the principal's office."

As he stood up, he heard Kaiba ask, "What did you do?"

Remembering to reply nicely, he replied, "I don't know." He walked out of the room. As the door closed behind him, Bakura said, "Let the games begin."

He brought out the Blue-Eyes card he just stole and the Red-Eyes card he stole earlier. He set them on the floor and used shadow magic to bring the two dragons to life. The Tomb Robber set the dragons loose on the school. He then walked over to Kaiba's locker and slid the Blue-Eyes card into the locker through the slot at the top. The next locker he went to was Joey's. Instead of simply slipping the Red-Eyes card inside, he spun the dial to three random numbers and surprisingly it opened. He laid the card inside the locker and rummaged through the contents of Joey's locker. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the cans of spray paint and cans of silly sting. An insane idea popped into this head. He took out all the cans of paint and sting. Then, he closed Joey's locker and shook the can of green spray paint and spray painted _Mutt_ on it. Then, he shook the can of black spray paint and spray painted _TR_ at the bottom before covering some of the locker in pink silly sting. The next locker he came to was Tristan's. First, he shook the can of black spray paint and spray painted _TR_ at the bottom and then he covered the rest of the locker in teal silly string. He then came to Yugi's locker. He really didn't have anything against the Pharaoh's light. So, he shook the can of emerald spray paint and spray painted _Egypt's Greatest Failure _in hieroglyphics. He signed it with a black _TR_ as well. Right next to Yugi's locker was Téa's. With this locker he simply banged it and the door swung open, revealing the inside. The walls had pastel pink wallpaper with neon pink lace accents (AN: Yes, it hurt to look at her locker). Bakura shuddered in disgust before he used the black spray paint to coat the inside of the offensive locker. Once he was done (AN: It took two coats), he pulled a frog, a knife, and two scalpels out of his backpack. (AN: He stole the supplies during Biology). He proceeded to skin the frog, stab it, and make it look like the frog he had in class. He hung the frog by a back leg in the center of the locker. He put a little shadow magic in the frog, so when Téa opened the locker it would blow her a kiss. He then closed the door and shook the can of orange spray paint. He spray painted _Even frogs hate T_éa on it and signed it _TR_ in black. He went back to Kaiba's locker. He saw the keypad display screen long enough for a ten-digit password. Bakura thought about Kaiba and typed in 302545389075. (AN: Can anyone figure out what the numbers mean?) The door swung open and a female voice said _Welcome, Seto Kaiba_. The Tomb Robber placed a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon card face-up on the bottom of the locker. He put a little shadow magic into the card. He made it so that the card would activate as soon as Kaiba touched the locker. He closed the locker and he heard the female voice say _Good-Bye, Seto Kaiba_. Bakura rolled his yes and shook the can of blue spray paint. He spray painted _Ignorant Baka_ on it and signed it _TR_ in black. Then, Bakura wet to Marik's locker and picked the lock. The locker door swung open and Bakura placed a toon version of The Winged Dragon of Ra card face-up on the bottom of the locker. He put a little shadow magic into the card. He made it so that the card would activate as soon as Marik touched the locker. The closed the locker and shook the can purple spray paint. He spray painted _Psycho_ on it and signed it _TR_ in black.

Once all that was completed, the Tomb Robber dumped the spray paint and silly string into the trash can. Then, he made his way to the gym or more specifically the gym instructor's office. There, right outside the door, Bakura laid a Bottomless Trap Hole. He edged around the trap he laid and knocked on the door. Before the door opened, he hurried back around it and waited for Mr. Karita (AN: He's the gym instructor from the manga) to open the door. When the door opened, Mr. Karita stared at Bakura.

"If you want me to have a crew cut, you'll have to cut my hair yourself!" The Tomb Robber taunted.

"Why you little-" The gym instructor took two steps toward Bakura and promptly fell into the Bottomless Trap Hole.

Bakura knelt down next to the trap and looked into it. "I honestly didn't think that would work."

The Tomb Robber walked out of the gym and towards the main office. Fortunately, the principal's office was not in the main office. Bakura took the tap card Magic Cylinder and pressed it against the door frame. He used shadow magic to transfer the card's effects to the door frame. The picture of the Magic Cylinder appeared on the door fame.

"Now for some fun." Bakura used more shadow magic to make a fake announcement.

"Would the principal come to the gym?"

Bakura hid nearby and watched as the door opened and the principal approached the door. The second he crossed the threshold he was pulled back into his office. Bakura watched the principal try to get out of his office a couple more times before he left to cause more havoc.

He walked down a hallway, pondering what else he could do. Suddenly, a spell card fell from his sleeve into his hand. He looked at it and an evil smile crossed his face. He used shadow magic to make the card come to life and threw it against the nearby window. "Hinotama!"

Fireballs flew through the window and destroyed the wall next to Bakura. "Wicked!" He studied the wall. "That was impressive but it lacked a certain something." He shook his arm and another spell card fell into his hand. "Perfect." The Tomb Robber threw the card at the remains of the wall. "Tremendous Fire!"

The three fire sprites appeared along with little flames. Bakura looked at the sprites and said, "Have fun." As he walked away, he heard the sprites giggle. Then, he heard _whoosh_. 'I guess they like having fun.' Next thing he knew, a sound that was reminiscent of the palace guards' trumpets blared from above him. He didn't know what his alarm was for. Just then Marik walked by and called out, "C'mon, Bakura. It's a fire alarm. We have to go outside."

Bakura nodded and walked outside. As he exited the school, he released the power of Dark Sanctuary. The next thing he heard was the Pharaoh yelling, "BAKURA!"

Bakura looked around, noted Dark Sanctuary, and adopted an injured look. "It wasn't me, I swear!"


	8. Study Hall Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

'blah' means thoughts

/blah/ means bond talking between hikari and yami

Marik is the good/hikari Marik

Malik is the evil/yami Marik

Once the fire alarm was off and it was determined that it was safe, everyone went back inside. Since the class period was over, everyone went to their lockers. Tristan was the first one to get to his locker. He was confused by the silly string and wondered what _TR_ meant. Téa got to her locker next. She saw the orange words spelling out _Even frogs hate Téa_. She shuddered remembering the latest biology class and opened her locker. The sight of the mutilated frog against a black background made the brunette nauseas. Just then, the frog blew her a kiss. That single act caused her to turn green and run to the nearest bathroom.

Yugi walked up to his locker, but before he saw the message on his locker, he noticed Téa's locker was open. Yugi took note of the lack of pink.

'At least that Ra awful color is gone,' Yami thought.

Yugi shook his head at Yami's thought and turned to his locker. He saw the hieroglyphics and blinked. /Yami? I think this was meant for you./

Yami appeared in his "ghostly" form beside Yugi. He looked at the defaced locker and his face darkened.

/What's it say, Yami/

'That Tomb Robber is dead.'

Joey walked by at that moment. "What's up, Yug'?"

"Hey, Joey."

Joey looked up at the locker. "What's that?"

"A message for Yami."

"What's it say?" Yami said nothing, just stood there fuming. Joey couldn't see Yami, but he felt the waves of anger that were rolling off of him. "I think I will go to my locker."

Joey left the scene, leaving Yugi to feel a little uneasy about the anger he felt coming from his other half. The blonde was a little distracted as he walked towards his locker. He didn't see the brunette coming from the other direction until he knocked shoulders with him. Before Joey could mutter an apology, he heard Kaiba's voice say, "Watch where you're going, Mutt."

Joey watched Kaiba's retreating back. He raised a fist and shook it, saying, "Keep walking, Kaiba!"

Joey continued walking to his locker. Once he got there, he saw the word _Mutt_ written in green spray paint on the top and pink silly string on the bottom. It was also signed _TR_ in black. The word _Mutt_ was very Kaiba-esque, but the silly string definitely was not. The blonde opened his locker and stared. Something was missing. "Hey! Where's my spray paint and silly string?"

The next thing Joey knew he was in a headlock courtesy of Tristan. "So, it was you!"

"It wasn't me!"

Kaiba calmly made his way to his locker. He had seen the words _Ignorant Baka_ spray painted in blue and the letters _TR_ spray painted in black, but didn't think much of them. 'Defacing school lockers is juvenile.' He typed in his code 302545389075 (anyone know what this code is?) and the door opened. A female voice said _Welcome, Seto Kaiba_.

There staring Kaiba on the face was the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. It laughed ad Kaiba began searching his locker for some sort of note or tape recording, certain Pegasus was playing a joke on him.

Marik was making his way to his locker. He passed by a nervous looking Yugi and an obviously irate Pharaoh. Marik walked back to where the duo stood. "Hey, Yugi."

"Oh, uh, hey, Marik." Yugi fidgeted nervously.

Marik then noticed green hieroglyphics covering Yugi's locker. He had no problem reading what was written. He face-faulted. 'I can't believe Bakura wrote that,' he thought when he caught sight of the _TR_.

Yugi looked up at Marik. "What does it say?"

"Egypt's Greatest Failure," Marik replied. It was at that point that Malik burst out laughing. "I need to go to my locker."

As Marik walked away, he tried no to burst out laughing. However, he failed, but he was out of Yami's hearing distance. He got to his locker fairly quick. There written in purple spray paint was the word _Psycho_. 'I guess Bakura's being nice to me,' he thought as he touched the locker.

Suddenly, there was something pounding on the locker door from the inside. Then, the door flew off its hinges and embedded itself into the opposite wall. Marik watched it in awe and then turned to see what had invaded his locker. There at the entrance to the locker was a toon version of The Winged Dragon of Ra, which laughed maniacally.

Marik froze when he saw that his beloved God Card was a toon. Malik took control of Marik. He pulled the Millennium Rod free from one of his belt loops and stalked off to find Bakura. He found the Tomb Robber in an adjacent hallway, watching the entire thing. Malik grabbed Bakura, slammed him into the wall, and held the Millennium Rod's dagger an inch from Bakura's face. "Why in Ra's name did you do that?"

As if responding to its name, the Toon Ra appeared. It gave Malik a wet cartoon kiss. Malik retracted the dagger and started hitting the Toon Ra with the Rod. It got smacked so hard it ended up going through a wall. The Toon Ra pulled itself through the Ra-sized hole it made, but when it saw Malik, it started tearing up.

"Don't you start with me!"

Toon Ra started wailing just then. Bakura and Malik blatantly ignored it. Then, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. 'There's one. So, where-'

"WHAT THE-" Joey's voice came from the adjacent hallway.

'Ah, there's the other one.'

"BAKURA!" Came another voice.

'Great. The Pharaoh's here to stop the fun.'

"Stop this madness now!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell your hikari what you've been doing." Yami smirked, knowing that Bakura had a soft spot for his hikari.

Bakura face-faulted. "All right, all right." He recalled the shadow magic he used to activate the cards, "Happy now?"

Yami said nothing. He just gave control back to Yugi, who decided to leave after noting whose company his yami had been in. Suddenly, Malik lost control of the body to his hikari. Marik looks at Bakura and said, "Next time, leave Ra out of it!"

He walked off in the opposite direction that Yugi did. Bakura scowled. All his fun was ruined. 'I'll have to come up with some more later,' Bakura thought.


	9. Gym Class

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

Bakura didn't know what to expect when he stepped into the gymnasium. The only person he saw was the gym teacher. Bakura locked eyes with him and Mr. Karita broke eye contact with him first.

Just then, an arm wrapped itself around Bakura's shoulders. It was Tristan. "C'mon, Ryou! Let's get changed." The brunette led Bakura into an adjacent room and to a set of lockers. He pointed to locker 712. "This is your locker," he whispered.

Bakura shoved his arm away from his shoulders. "No touching!" he hissed.

The Tomb Robber spun the dial to three random numbers but the locker would not open. He banged his fist on the door and it sprang open. He grabbed the pristine uniform and put it on, keeping the Millennium Ring under his shirt. Bakura walked out and joined the rest of the class.

The teacher held a red ball under his arm and approached the class. "Today we're playing dodge ball. I assume everyone knows how to play."

Bakura grabbed Tristan's ear and effectively pulled the taller boy down to his height. "How do you play?"

"Don't get hit with the ball. When your team has the ball, hit the opposing team."

Bakura released the brunette's ear, a malicious grin on his face. "Hit the opposing team."

Mr. Karita picked two guys Bakura didn't recognize to choose teams. Bakura and Tristan ended up on opposite teams which made Bakura's grin get more malicious.

The team Bakura was on got to go first. The moment Bakura laid his hands on a red ball, he nailed a nearby opposing teammate. Right in the stomach. The boy went down. Bakura grinned, enjoying the satisfaction he felt from the hit. 'I _like_ this!'

For the next twenty minutes, Bakura either attempted to or actually did hit everyone on the opposing team. The teacher blew the whistle. "Switch!"

The blood drained slightly from the Tomb Robber's face. 'I have to dodge now. Oh well. I'm not the King of Thieves for nothing.'

The fifteen minutes that followed gave Bakura no trouble. He was used to dodging hurtling objects. The teacher had kept his eye on Bakura ever since the start of the game. He had never seen the platinum-haired boy get so aggressive, but then again they had never played volleyball before.

When there was seven minutes left, Tristan had one of the balls and threw it at Bakura. Bakura dodged it and it hit the wall. Without missing a step, the Tomb Robber grabbed the ball and hit Tristan in the face, making sure not to hit the hair (or the ball might deflate). Tristan went down. Hard.

Mr. Karita blew his whistle, signaling the end of class. "All right. Hit the showers!"

Bakura walked into the locker room to rinse the sweat off (AN: drool), leaving Tristan to get up and find some aspirin. The teacher watched Bakura walk into the locker room full of confidence. 'Maybe we shouldn't play dodge ball again!'

Bakura, after enjoying a quick shower (AN: drool again), put Ryou's school uniform on, picked up the book bag, and walked out of the locker room. 'Maybe I should take over for Ryou during gym class more often.'


	10. Keyboarding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

Seto refers to the High Priest

Malik refers to Yami/evil Marik

You all waited and your patience has been rewarded. Here's chapter ten of "Sick Days."

Keyboarding

Bakura groaned. 'Will this torture ever end?' The Tomb Robber dragged himself into a room with a bunch of computers in it. Bakura looked at the computers in horror. Even though he had seen his hikari work on his computer, he had next to no knowledge of how they work. At the point, Duke Devlin walked into the room. Bakura grabbed his arm. "What class is this?"

Duke smirked. "A computer class." A glare from Bakura made him elaborate. "Keyboarding."

"What's keyboarding?"

"Learning to type on the keyboard and how to use computer programs."

Bakura released Duke's arm. They sat down at terminals side-by-side. Bakura started rooting through his hikari's briefcase, looking for _anything_ that looked like it went with the class or the computer. He found a textbook and a little square object that he has heard Ryou call a disk.

"Why in Ra's name is Ryou taking this class?" he wondered aloud.

"It's required," Duke sighed.

Bakura slipped the disk into the CPU like he'd seen Ryou do. 'Now what had Ryou done next?'

Seeing the Tomb Robber struggling with the computer, Duke leaned over. "Use the mouse and double-click on this." Duke pointed at the 'My Computer' icon.

"Mouse?" Duke simply pointed at the piece of technology. "Oh."

Duke demonstrated how to work the mouse, and Bakura soon found himself staring at a screen full of files. They were all labeled with a 'p' followed by a number and then a dash, which was followed by another number.

"Please turn in your books to page 64, lesson 8," the teacher announced. "If you have completed that assignment, please continue on to page 66, lesson 9."

Bakura located a file labeled p64-8 and double-clicked on it, hoping it was the right one. A word document appeared on the screen. Brown eyes flicked back and forth between the screen and the textbook, comparing the instructions with his hikari's work…or rather trying to. He couldn't understand what the instructions were.

"Looks like Ryou's finished lesson eight already," Duke whispered.

"Oh, good." Bakura exited out of the program and opened the file that was labeled p66-9. However, the instructions for this assignment were still confusing. He looked over at Duke for help, but the entrepreneur was checking over his own work. The white-haired spirit gently nudged his neighbor. "Is this one done?"

The raven-haired teen looked over the assignment. "Yes. It's complete." With a nod, Bakura exited out of the program.

"Why are the two of you not working on your assignments?" a voice asked from behind the two students.

Bakura looked over his shoulder at the speaker. It was the teacher. She was painfully thin; had black hair that she wore in a severe bun; wore square-framed spectacles; and wore a long sleeved, high neck, white blouse and an ankle-length, black skirt. (AN: She looked like an old-fashioned librarian).

"Ryou and I have already completed both assignments," Duke informed her.

"Very well," she sniffed. "Do whatever you want. Just keep it quiet." She walked away, her heels falling silent on the carpeted floor.

Bakura stared at her retreating form. 'Even her voice is stuffy.' He looked around. 'Now, what can I do?' His eyes fell on the chalkboard behind the teacher's back. 'I could have some fun with this.' He opened the Shadow Realm slightly and used Shadow Magic to pick up a piece of chalk and write the word _loser_ on the chalkboard with an arrow pointing to the teacher, who was seated at her desk in front of the classroom.

A few students tried to stifle their laughter when they saw the chalkboard. Duke noticed that there were a few giggles and wondered what was going on. He looked up and saw the writing on the board. He looked to his right at the only student who wasn't laughing. To his surprise, Bakura was looking frustrated. The raven-haired boy leaned over and took a look at the computer screen. The Tomb Robber had been playing Hearts and had lost to Yami, Seto, and Malik. (AN: It happens to me a lot, even though I usually don't play against those three).

Duke lightly nudged Bakura, effectively getting his attention. He jabbed his thumb at the writing on the board. "That's not funny."

"But it's true," Bakura whispered back.

"Get rid of it."

"Fine." He pouted. (AN[squeal) Kawaii). He waved his hand over the word, and it disappeared. Duke went back to his typing, and Bakura pouted again. (AN[squeal). All of his fun was getting spoiled by one person or another. He started playing another round of Hearts while he contemplated what to do next. The blank chalkboard seemed to be mocking him to the point that Bakura opened the Shadow Realm a little and used the Shadow Magic to write 'This class is pointless' on the board.

This time the teacher couldn't ignore the giggles. She looked at the students who were staring at the chalkboard behind her. She turned around and looked at the board. Her thin lips pursed together in s straight line that almost disappeared (it was that thin) as she stared at the words. She turned back to the class. "Who wrote this?"

No one answered. As she erased the words, the teacher said, "Since no one will confess, the whole class has to do page 68, lesson 10 for homework."

The class groaned. Duke leaned over and whispered to Bakura, "Nice going. You got the entire class in trouble."

The spirit just grinned. He knew Ryou had already completed that assignment. A search through the computer programs found Bakura playing solitaire. A rustle of papers caught his attention. The Tomb Robber look at what Duke was doing. The raven-haired teen was pulling some papers out of a folder labeled DDM. They looked like diagrams and lists. 'Must be for his game.'

An evil grin crossed Bakura's face, and he inched his foot closer to the CPU (which was on the floor) of Duke's computer. He managed to push the restart button on the CPU. When his work disappeared and the screen went blank, the expression of Duke's face could only be described as priceless. Duke shot Bakura a dirty look and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. Bakura shot him a smug look and left the room, briefcase in tow.

There is only one more chapter left of "Sick Days," but do not despair. There will be a sequel called "April Fool's Day," in which Ryou finds out what Bakura has done in his place.


	11. Choir

'blah' means thoughts

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

This is THE LAST chapter of Sick Days, but do not fret, gentle readers. There will be a sequel in which Bakura will get to wreak some more havoc…um, I mean, have some more fun. Look for April Fool's Day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11 – Choir

'Thank Ra this day is over!' Bakura thought as he left his last class, stalking to the front doors.

"Hold it, Tomb Robber!" an all too familiar voice called as Bakura felt pressure against his throat.

Bakura struggled to pull the school uniform (and the Millennium Ring) down so he could breathe. "Bloody hell, Pharaoh! Are you trying to choke me?"

"Whatever gets your attention," Yami quipped, smirking. Then, he said seriously, "Where did you think you were going?"

"Home."

"No, you don't."

"This school day is over, and I'm going home."

"What? Ryou didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ryou has choir practice."

"Well, not today. I'm goin home."

"Not if you love Ryou. According to Yugi, if Ryou misses another session, he's out of the choir."

"And?"

"He loves the choir."

Bakura sneered at the pharaoh. "Fine." Yami smirked. "Where's the choir room anyway?"

Bakura entered the room and his eyes lit up slightly when they landed on Téa. 'I could have some fun.' He walked further into the room, slightly confused. He saw a stack of folders (like the one Téa was holding) on a table, so he grabbed one and tried to catch Téa's eye, which he did. She saw his confused look and waved him over.

"Ryou, over here."

Bakura walked over and whispered, "Where does Ryou stand?"

"Usually right there," Téa whispered, pointing diagonally behind her. Bakura nodded and took his place in his hikari's usual place. "Ryou usually hides his mouth fro view."

Bakura held the open folder in front of his mouth (at a distance). "Like this?"

Téa cocked her head to make sure it was perfect and then flashed the Tomb Robber a smile that made him cringe inwardly. 'Must resist throttling girl.'

RYOU'S HOUSE

_Ring, ring._

Ryou reached over and accidentally knocked the phone off its stand. Scrambling and half-falling out of bed, he managed to put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ryou. It's Yugi. You sound like you feel better."

"Much. I should be able to go to school tomorrow."

"If Bakura lets you."

A blush crept up on the white-haired boy's face. "True." Composing himself, he continued, "How is Bakura doing in impersonating me?"

"He does pretty well except for the occasional mess up."

"Mess up? He didn't get me in trouble, did he?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think anyone really noticed except for the people that know about him."

"Oh, good."

"What? Oh, hold on a moment, Ryou." Yugi placed the receiver to his shoulder. "Yami, why are you laughing?"

"I told Bakura about Ryou being in choir, and he's there right now. I can just picture how miserable he is." The smirk on Yami's face was evidence of how much amusement he was getting out of the Tomb Robber's plight.

Yugi shook his head at his dark half as he put the receiver back up to his ear. "Sorry about that, Ryou. Yami just told me something that you may want to know. Bakura's filling in for you in choir."

"Hope he doesn't mess up."

"Me too. Well, glad to know you're feeling better. I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Yugi." Ryou hung up the phone and lay back against his pillow. 'I wonder how Bakura's doing.'

CHOIR CLASS

'Must resist throttling teacher.' Bakura gritted his teeth as the teacher search for the sheet music. 'I need a distraction.' His eyes fell onto the piano standing in the front of the classroom. 'Hmm.' He opened the Shadow Realm a little and used some shadow magic to have the piano play itself. It was just a few keys at first, but Bakura couldn't resist having it play an entire song (AN: Readers, pick whichever song you'd like and imagine it here). The entire class's attention was riveted on the piano; some convinced it was possessed.

The teacher just chuckled. "I guess we have a practical joker, but the joke's over. I found my sheet music." The piano stopped playing as she held up her stack of sheet music.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew her sheet music everywhere, which was odd considering the windows were closed and there wasn't a ceiling fan in the room. Several students got up to help the teacher gather up her music. "Oh, thank you. Thank you."

When the teacher bent down to retrieve the last page, the page, blown by the supernatural wind, fluttered out of her reach. She took a couple steps and bent back down to pick up the paper, and it fluttered out of her reach. After a few more minutes of this, Bakura got tired of it, so he ceased using the wind.

Once the teacher picked up the last page and put them in order, she sat down at the piano and had the class run through some warm-up scales. After the warm-ups, they jumped right into singing the first song.

Bakura kept his voice soft (barely above a whisper) as the class sang. The back of Téa's head seemed to be begging for something to be done to the brunette. He had done so much to the girl already. He had spray painted the interior and exterior of her locker; sprayed silly string on the outside of her locker; hung a dead, skinned, mutilated frog that blew her a kiss inside of said locker; and skinned and mutilated a frog and made it dance and kiss her cheek. 'I had a lot of fun with that frog. Maybe it's time for it to reprise its role.'

Paper rustling roused Bakura from his thoughts. The teacher was shuffling through her sheet music, looking for the next song. Bakura took the time to open the Shadow Realm and cause Téa to hallucinate during the next song.

It was the skinned and mutilated frog, but it was doing a dance Bakura had seen his hikari do at a school dance one time (the Macarena). During the dance, the scalpels wobbled, making Téa turn an interesting shade of green. At the part of the dance where the frog's supposed to jump, it fell, but it got up almost immediately and proceeded to do the dance again. The faster the dance went the greener Téa's face got until she couldn't hold the nausea back anymore. She ran from the room.

Still hiding behind his music, Bakura fought back a snicker. The teacher looked at the door through which Téa had exited. "I've never had that kind of reaction to a song before." Bakura couldn't hide the smirk when he heard what the teacher had said.

After the class finished the song, the door opened to admit a still slightly green Téa. She caught Bakura's eye and shot him a venomous glare to which he answered with a smirk. 'What a perfect way to end the day!'

As he walked home, Bakura smirked to himself. His latest prank on Téa may have been the perfect way to end the day, but he had had a lot of fun the past week. In gym, he had fun playing dodge ball. He was slightly sadistic in biology when it came to the dissection of the frog. Said frog reprised its role in study hall. Bakura grinned. 'I had a bloody good time in Study Hall. My favorite part has to be releasing Dark Sanctuary and telling the pharaoh _It wasn't me, I swear_. Good times.'

It didn't take the Tomb Robber long to reach his hikari's house. He walked in and was met by a sight that made his day. Ryou was on the computer playing Hearts (against Yugi, Marik, and Kaiba). When Bakura closed the front door, he called, "Hikari, I'm home!"

Ryou bounced in his chair. "Yay!"

Bakura blinked a couple of times and deadpanned. "I didn't think me coming home would cause that reaction."

Ryou looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hi, Bakura. I was just happy, because I won the game of Hearts."

"Well, as long as you're feeling better, here." Bakura placed Ryou's briefcase on the floor.

"What kind of homework is there?"

"No homework."

"Really? I'll just play another game of Hearts."

"Unless you need to qualify for a Hearts tournament, you should go upstairs and study."

"Study? Study for what?"

"You have a test in your World Civilizations class over ancient civilizations tomorrow."

"What?!" Ryou groaned as he trudged up the stairs, briefcase and yami in tow. "Why couldn't I have been sick for one more day?" Bakura opened his mouth to answer, but Ryou said, "Don't answer that."

Bakura shut his mouth, but he couldn't hide his relieved grin. He was just glad that he served his time in that prison they called a school.

FIN

Stay tuned for the sequel to Sick Days: April Fool's Day


End file.
